Stranded
Stranded is a forum game which is held on the website Sim Media. It is created by Sam. Production History The first series was produced in 2007 by Sam, who ran the main show, and Rob, who ran accompanying talk-show Stranded: SOS. One week into the show, Sam was forced to leave and so Rob took over duties for both shows. In 2009, the show returned for a second series, with Sam managing it alone once more. Rob did not return for the second series and neither did his talk show, Stranded: SOS. Series One Highlights *An argument between Jason and Willum broke out when Jason joked that he had put Willum up for elimination. Willum took it seriously and had a go at Jason, Scott came to Jason's defence and told Willum he couldn't take a joke. Jason and Willum made up a few days later. *Late comers Paul and Jamie entered the camp. *Scott grew an obsession with grey socks when bored and alone in the control room. *Natalie was ejected due to be inactive. *As leader Jason put Sam and Emma against the public vote and Emma was eliminated by viewers with 60% of the vote. *Jason later left to help out to run the fourm game. *Scott soon walked after claiming he didn't like the people he was with. *Willum became the second person to be evicted from camp. *When the first banishment arrived Stacey and Cody decided to vote off their friend Adrian instead of others who were more inactive. Adrian was then banished from camp and eliminated from the game. This caused alot of people to be upset with their decision. *Jamie was the second person to be banished from camp leaving Cody, Paul, Sam and Stacey in the final four. * Paul and Sam ended joint third. Cody became runner up and Stacey was the first winner of Stranded. Series Two Eliminations/Banishments Banishment Votes Leadership Highlights *Former contestents Emma, Scott and Will (then Willum) re-entered camp. They were told that they were extremley special as they had the privilage of being on the Island once again. They then had to team up with one other new contestent and take part in a series of tasks. In the end Emma, Scott, Will and Andrija managed to make themselves immune by winning these challenges. * Conor pulled out from the show as he had computer problems, Luke was ejected for not posting. * Alfie entered on day three and Elliot arrived on day four. * The contestents took part in a "God Bless America" task having to each pick a staten and coming up with a poster and superhero to represent their chosen state. * Nathan was elected leader by the other contestents and therefore also was immune from the first elimination. * Brian, Danny, Matt, Melkaya, Thomas K and Tom all faced the elimination vote. * Brian was eliminated on day six with 40% of the viewing vote, Tom was right behind him and just avoided elimination as he recieved 30%, Danny recieved 20% to be eliminated, Matt recieved 10% and Melkaya and Thomas K did not recieve any votes to be eliminated. * Stacey entered camp on day nine and automatically became leader as she was the current "Queen of the Island". * Scott was ejected on day eleven due to being inactive. * Stacey decided to give immunity to Andrija and to automatically put Alfie and Will up for elimination. * A series of bitching took place by Nathan and Andrija about fellow contestent Emma as she was apperantly annoying and ignoring them. They decided to make up a group called "Team Fetch". * Danny and Will soon came to blows arguing over Danny not wanting Will to be the moderator on the forums. * The contestents took part in a pirate themed task having to leave the main beach and live on a ship aswell as come up with unique pirate names and pictures for themselves and make up their own pirate song. * Nathan and Matt won immunity challenges and Andrija and Stacey were already immune and a vote was open for the viewers to decide one other contestent out of the remaining to be immune. * Elliot and Emma both won immunity as they recieved the highest amount of votes to stay in the game with 30% each, Melkaya and Danny just missed out as they recieved 20% and Tom and Thomas K did not recieve any votes to be immune. * Alfie, Danny, Melkaya, Thomas K, Tom and Will all faced the second elimination vote. * Will was eliminated with a huge 50% of the viewing vote to eliminate, Tom again missed out as he recieved 37.5%, Danny got 12.5% and Melkaya and Thomas K once again did not recieve a vote by the viewers to be eliminated. * The contestents took part in a Harry Potter themed task where each contestent was allocated a Hogwarts house aswell as taking part in a Harry Potter themed quiz, having to post in the colour of their houses and make potions. * The contestents then privately voted for who they wanted to banish from camp and Tom recieved 16 votes and was therefore banished, Thomas K just missed out and recieved 13 votes, Andrija and Emma recieved 10 votes each, Alfie and Nathan got 8 votes, Danny was given 6 votes, Elliot and Stacey got 5 votes and Matt and Melkaya only recieved 1 vote each. * Soon after the viewers could vote for their winner and everybody faced the chop. * Elliot was eliminated as he didn't recieve any votes to win. * The next two people with the lowest amount of votes faced banishment. Emma and Alfie tied with 2.5% to win each, the contestents were told they had a few hours to privatelly vote for who they wanted to banish. Nathan and Andrija voted to banish Emma and Matt and Thomas K picked Alfie. As they recieved a tie once again both were banished from camp. * The contestents then enjoyed a series of parties to celebrate the last few days in camp. * The night before the final day Danny was eliminated just missing out on the final as he only recieved 2.4% to win out of the remaining contestents. * On the final day Thomas K finished in sixth place with 4.4% to win, Melkaya was fifth with 8.9%. * Then it was a close call as to who would finish in fourth, third and second place. Stacey just missed out on third place as she finished fourth with 11.1% to win, Nathan came second with 13.3% and he was just beaten by runner up Matt with 15.6%. Andrija was the clear winner as he recieved a massive 44.4% of the vote against five other people. * Andrija and presenter Sam re entered the Island later that night for the winners interview.